


Nevermore

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The saga of Raven Potter, the girl who lived to defy expectations





	1. Draco

I hear Angelina's scream, and my head whips around just in time to see a bludger hit Raven in the head. The Durmstrang beater who hit said bludger swears loudly and dives to catch her, but his broom is too slow.  
"RAVEN!" The name erupts from my throat as I float there, stuck in horror. Raven gets closer and closer to the ground, before hitting the ground. Nobody has had a chance to cast any protective spells, and Raven's body looks broken-limbs bent in the wrong direction, blood seeping onto the grass. The sight of her laying there spurs me into action, and I go into a dive, rolling off of my broom as it nears the ground. I run over to my girlfriend, hysterical. Granger is right behind me, teachers behind her.  
"Raven no please Raven please still be alive I can't lose you Raven." Tears stream down my face as I kneel next to her body.  
"Raven! Please Raven oh god please." Granger cries from beside me, hugging herself.  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, please let us take Miss Potter to the hospital wing."  
"She isn't breathing why isn't she breathing RAVEN!" I yell, noticing that her chest isn't moving. I'm almost aware of the screams of the student body and of the other qudditch players touching down.  
"RAVEN! No Raven you can't be dead you've survived too much Raven!" Granger echoes me, and I feel hands on me, trying to pull me away from Raven.  
"No! Raven!" I fight the hands, not able to see through my tears. A blurry figure kneels next to Raven's body, and checks her pulse.  
"She's gone." McGonagall's voice is watery, and I let out a gutteral shriek at the news.  
"RAVEN!" Suddenly there's a deep gasp, followed by deep coughing.  
"It can't be! Albus, what-?"  
"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing, now." Dumbledore's voice says, and then people are moving Raven. Somebody holds back Granger and I, and I collapse, sobbing.


	2. Raven

I open my eyes to see a subway station.  
"Raven." A feminine voice breathes, and I turn to see my mother.  
"Mom."  
"Oh Raven, my brave darling." She crys, hugging me. I hug back, and we both begin crying.  
"Mom, what happened?"  
"Sweetheart, you died." She says, beginning to tear up again.  
"What do you mean I died?" My mom gestures for me to sit with her on a bench, and she explains everything to me. What happened, the horcruxes, and how because the vessel was damaged beyond repair, the horcrux in my was destroyed. And how I get a third chance. I get to go back, to the world of the living.  
"There is one problem sweetheart."  
"What is it mom?"  
"The initial blow to your head... It erased your memory. When you wake up, your magic will have created a false past for you. This isn't a bad thing. The past your magic is creating will make you stronger, and it will strengthen your connection to the muggle world, something that is very important. And when it is time, you will remember this." My mom says gently, and I nod.  
"Mom? Can you tell dad I love him?" She smiles tearfully.  
"Of course sweetheart." She kisses my forehead, and a train pulls up. "There's your ride."  
"I love you mom."  
"And I love you Raven. As does your dad. And remember, we are always with you." I stand up, turning towards the train. When I glance back, my mother is gone. I step onto the subway, and as the train begins moving, the whiteness of this limbo fades away.


End file.
